


Il était une fois

by Felicia_Vardya



Series: Challenges divers [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, multifandom - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: Il était une fois un recueil de drabble écrit sur divers Prompts venant de diverses listes. Principalement la liste duCozytober.[Les fandoms et les ships seront ajouté au fur et à mesure car rien n'est déterminé à l'avance]
Relationships: Nami/Nico Robin
Series: Challenges divers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053842
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	Il était une fois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème 1 du Cozytober : Thé

  
  
Pour une fois tout était calme sur le Sunny, tous avaient trouver une occupation. Sanji préparait le repas. Zoro dormait tranquillement, ce qui ne changeait pas de d’habitude. Usopp, Luffy et Chopper étaient en train de pêcher. Franky bricolait, tandis que Brook jouait du violon. Hormis le bruit de l’océan, les bruits des animaux de l’île où ils avaient accoster, et les quelques exclamations de joie des trois pêcheurs, tout était tranquille.  
  
Robin avait profiter du calme pour aller s’installer dans la bibliothèque / bureau pour lire. Nami quant à elle avait décidé d’aller faire ses cartes, mais… eh bien en voyant Robin installée confortablement sur le canapé, un livre dans les mains et une tasse de thé dans une de ses mains supplémentaires -oh elle admirait le Fruit du Démon de l’archéologue dans ces moments-là-.  
  
« Hey. » Souffla la navigatrice. « Je peux me joindre à toi ? »  
  
« Bien sûr. » Répondit Robin en levant les yeux pour lui adresser un sourire tendre.  
  
Nami ne savait pas exactement quand elle avait commencer à voir Robin d’une autre façon, ni quand son cœur avait commencer à battre la chamade quand elle voyait l’archéologue. Ça c’était fait comme ça, doucement. Elles n’étaient pas ensemble depuis très longtemps, et elles restaient discrètes, même si sur un bateau ça n’était pas facile.  
  
Nami la rejoignit sur le canapé et tout en s’asseyant elle jeta un coup d’œil au livre, c’était un recueil de mythes et légendes. La rousse sourit et prolongea le baiser quand Robin l’embrassa. Puis, elle s’allongea en posant la tête sur les jambes de sa petite amie.  
  
« Tu veux bien lire pour moi ? » Demanda l’ancienne voleuse.  
  
« Si tu veux. » Répondit l’archéologue qui but une gorgée de son thé avant de commencer la lecture à voix haute d’une nouvelle légende.  
  
Bercée par la voix de Robin, et par le léger mouvement du bateau à cause des vague, Nami finit par s’endormir. Ce qui ne surpris pas vraiment Robin, qui était la mieux placée pour savoir que la navigatrice dormait peu. Tout en continuant sa lecture -toujours à voix haute- Robin fit apparaître une main supplémentaire grâce à son pouvoir pour caresser les cheveux de Nami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :  
> écrire un Nami/Robin [Cap ou pas cap]  
> Soixante dix-neuvième drabble femslash : Nami/Robin (One Piece) [Drabble femslashs]  
> Mot du 14/07/2020 : Bateau [Mot du jour]  
> Défi couple 282 : Nami / Robin [Foire aux couples]  
> Personnage 66 : Nami (OP) [Foire aux personnages]  
> 29) Duo de personnages : Nami / Robin : Indifférence --> Amour [Notre relation bascule]  
> Deux cent vingt septième baiser : Un baiser entre deux femmes [Le défi des baisers]  
> Lieu du 13/09/2020 : Grand Line (One Piece) [Lieu du jour]  
> Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°76 : Ecrivez sur un fandom dont vous n'avez pas l'habitude [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Fandom du 06/06/2020 : One Piece [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Titre du 14/07/2020 : Il était une fois [Titre du jour]  
> Fanart du 02/08/2020 : [Fanart du jour]  
> Mignonnerie du 21/08/2020 : A fait la lecture à B [Mignonnerie du jour]  
> ACTION 35 : S’endormir sur un canapé [Foire aux folles actions]  
> Défi baiser 71 : Un baiser d'un(e) archéologue [Foire aux baiser]  
> Pop n24 : Nami : Voleuse : écrire sur Catwoman ou écrire sur un trés bon voleur [Collectionner les POPs]  
> 687\. goûter / thé [Si tu l'oses]  
> écrire sur une femme qui a les cheveux roux [Le vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> écrire sur une femme [Qui est-ce]  
> Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots) [Défis de l'extrême]


End file.
